


Lanque Anal Vore Drabble

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Vore, Digestion, F/M, Farting, Gross, Trans Male Character, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A fulfillment of this tumblr request:"How about Lanque sucking Lynera up his ass and turning her into a fart?"





	Lanque Anal Vore Drabble

Droplets of jade trickled down Lanque’s thighs as Lynera’s fingernails dug into them. She tried to pry herself from the abyss that had consumed most of her lower body, but Lanque’s hungry asshole was far stronger than she was.

“Hnnng, stop, please!”

Lynera’s arms were pinned to her side. The rich, musky aroma of Lanque’s ass filled her nose. He was up to her shoulders, then her neck, then her face, and then finally her arms raised above her head. 

The entirety of her body was sucked up by Bombyx’s insatiable pucker. Her slow, unpleasant journey through Lanque’s anus and towards his stomach had begun. 

His innards smelled like shit, predictably. Lynera’s only exit, Lanque’s ass, closed in front of her, leaving her in total darkness, to breath in the male’s shitstink. She would never get a single whiff of fresh air again. Lanque’s ass fumes would be the last thing she ever smelled before her inevitable digestion.

A few minutes later, she finished her tour of Lanque’s innards, finding herself in his stomach. It was dank, wet, and smelly, much like his bowels, but at least it didn’t stink of literal shit.

The acids began to chew through her clothes, and dissolve her skin.

From the outside, Lanque’s naked belly could be seen swelling, the skin tightly wrapped like vacuum sealed plastic over Lynera’s squirming body.

The sensation of sucking a fully grown troll up his ass had been immensely pleasurable. A puddle of jade green genetic material began to accumulate underneath Lanque’s drooling nook.

Lynera was having a far less enjoyable time of course. Lanque’s hard, bloated gut softened and shrank as his prey dissolved. By time she’d fully melted away, the jadeblood was left with a flabby, fatty stomach as opposed to a rigid, spherical one. An observer would’ve never suspected that it was the result of ass-devouring a fellow troll.

Lanque’s gut gave a guttural rumble. Lanque’s body had converted most of Lynera into nutrients, but what was left over was turned into gas. Lanque’s asshole flexed and twitched as he bent over and squeezed. It was time to let Lynera out the same way she came in.

*BooooRrrTttttRrTtttt*

Lanque’s asshole opened up, spewing a massive cloud of green gas into the air with a bassy sound. His plump cheeks wobbled up and down from the force of the fart. His gas was strong enough to rattle the leaves on a nearby tree. 

“And I tho->ught it was impo->ssible to-> make yo-> smell any wo-rse,” Lanque said, trying to fan the stink of his own gas away from his nose.


End file.
